cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Florbalest (V Series)
The following content is under construction Florbalest is a fanmade clan of Zoo nation that has Protect Imaginary Gift, made by Primuure. Populated by organic individuals (plants) that attach itself to objects and become a part of it to receive a great power. They specialize in having or using the same copy of your vanguard in particular area. (Absolute Mythscape) Counseled by the ancient, the clan has begun opening to other clans, especially after its meeting with the prodigy. In their cooperation, they will use the result of their research in increasing the effectiveness of assimilation. However, that includes a few individuals who used this assistance for wrong deeds. The ancient replied it without objection as it asked those who possess the strength to remain secret until the time comes when its power become an importance. Dracaena= Those who possess objects known for its relations with the famed beast (dragon) and assimilated to become one (forest dragon), who earned the trust of many by its wisdom. They specialize in discarding your hands, especially a copy of your vanguards to collect all the necessary cards or other advantages. It said that because of their extensive knowledge, they lived longer than others. Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 |-|Lilac= Those who possess objects of mythical power that is only available when the time comes, the power that could change the tide of a fight. They specialize in collecting copies of vanguards in your soul which could hasten the necessary preparations for the future. Because of their strength, they earned the trust as the frontline. However, without preparations are made, those expectations lead to nothing. Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 |-|Vitis= Those who possess objects with the history that is capable of restraining others, while being feared due to their capabilities. They specialize in having copies of vanguards in rear-guards to limit the number of units that can Rest and gain the advantage by the number of units at Stand. As the ancient decided, they earned their demands, while remained as a secret for outside the clan. Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 |-|Aloe= Those who possess objects with healing power and decided to become a creature with limbs (forest beast) to be able to provide greater assistance for those who need. They specialize in collecting face-up cards in damage zone with the same name as your vanguards and for each copy, the effect multiplies. They are also known for their capability to be able to bring protection to others. Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 |-|Nelumbo= Those who possess objects of healing power, greater than those who are lead by the protector. They specialize in healing cards from your damage zone, especially cards with the same name as your vanguards. Although the power is only given to few, record said those miracles don't change the amount of damage they have. Perhaps the legend about their healing power is a false after all? Grade 1 Grade 2 Name Trivia: Each unit have 3 words in their name, *The middle is named after their actual genus. *The first and last is named after "half" of the name of their species, combined with the word of related objects (the first), and the species (the last). Future Proofing: The following abilities are not allowed to exist. * Having the cost or the effect by putting the unit into your resources (soul, damage zone, or hand). Reason: to avoid loop or confusion with your current resources. * Costless AUTO or ACT ability. Regardless of how easy or hard to achieve the situation. Category:Florbalest (V Series) Category:Clan Category:Zoo